


Morning Briefing

by SenselessWorks



Series: From Crait to Exegol [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessWorks/pseuds/SenselessWorks
Summary: Kylo Ren's first week as Supreme Leader, and Kylo plans to be more hands on than Snoke, so he attends the morning briefings with his Council of Generals.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: From Crait to Exegol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739167
Kudos: 7





	Morning Briefing

Armitage Hux was pissed.

His finger, the one that Resistance scum _bit_ , is infected. 

His head hurts, and the shoulder that was dislocated still aches a bit. Reminders of Ren throwing him against the wall of the shuttle.

And he has to find a replacement for Phasma.

Yesterday his entire world changed. In the morning they'd still been chasing the Resistance scum, picking them off as their ships ran out of fuel one by one. There hadn't been many left as he sipped his coffee and watched the progress with enjoyment.

Yesterday morning Ren was a joke, and one he thought Snoke was going to end after _that girl_ was stupid enough to ship herself to Ren. By mid-afternoon, Snoke was dead and Ren was Supreme Leader

Hux holds a morning briefing with the Council of Generals almost every day. Snoke wasn't interested in the day to day running of the Order - he made the big decision and left Hux to run the show with the generals. The Supremacy was built for show, a demonstration of might and power, but the Order was normally run from the _Finalizer's_ briefing room. 

It's day two of Kylo's reign, although he's been in charge for less than a full cyce, and Hux is back in his own briefing room. It's a familiar, comfortable space to him, and he is looking forward to running the usual show. But he also has a tiny sliver of unease. He supposes it's just the transition back from using Snoke's larger war room whilst he and Ren were relocated to the _Supremacy_. 

Or maybe it's the fact that the Supreme Leader has never slept on this vessel, never walked it's halls, never commanded it's officers. Or at least not until that _girl_ had killed Snoke and run off.

Now the Supreme Leader lives aboard the _Finalizer_. He hadn't been First Order Military, so Hux and his generals have only ever seen him in the briefing room when he had been called to report or to deliver a message from Snoke. Hux supposes he will now have to report to Ren.

Now Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader Hux has been.... displaced. That cowering idiot Mitaka had evicted Hux from his own quarters to begin moving in Ren. Mitaka should be loyal to _Hux_ , he's an officer of the First Order and Ren is.... well he's the Supreme Leader now but before that he was Snoke's enforcer, the rabid cur he sent out to terrorise those who displeased Snoke. And completely unnecessary to achieve the First Order's plans. Of course Mitaka _should_ obey the Supreme Leader, but the Supreme Leader should really be Hux. And long before Ren usurped the position Mitaka had always Ren's. Despite the abuse Ren subjected everyone to, Mitaka included.

Hux hates Ren. But sitting here in his chair at the head of the briefing room table, Hux is in power. Hux tells himself that he runs the Order, and Ren is just the face.

The Generals file in, and take their usual seats. There's 10 of them, each of them from a different flagship in the large fleet that's currently sitting here in space near the wreck of the _Supremacy_. About four times that number are also remotely commed in to the meeting. After the briefing each of these will filter down Hux's decisions to their respective divisions and subcommanders. All of these generals filter Mitaka stands in his usual spot by the door, ready to fetch anything Hux wants, to refill water glasses, answer calls that are redirected to his comm for the duration of the meeting. Hux can't stand interruptions.

He stands, clears his throat, and looks across the table. He begins by winding himself up into a rage about the girl, and he is yelling at the top of his voice that it is a _travesty_ of justice but the loss will _not_ end them. They will _prevail_. There's respectful clapping in the room, and Hux can hear the generals offsite clapping through the speakers. He waits for a few seconds, then clears his throat to signal silence.

"ALL SYSTEMS WILL BOW TO THE FIRST ORDER."

There's a commotion at the door whilst Hux is speaking, and he's staring straight at the camera that's transmitting his image to the offsite generals, so he can't turn to glare at Mitaka who should _know better_ than to allow any interruptions

There's silence as someone enters the room.

"I do apologise for my tardiness."

Ren's voice is deceptively neutral, and Hux can only open and close his mouth a few times as in his left periphery he sees the Supreme Leader standing to the side of him at the head of the table.

"It would seem, in the confusion surrounding change of leadership, that someone neglected to inform me we were meeting this morning."

Ren's voice is clear, unwavering. But Hux thinks he looks like shit. There's a bruise above his left eye, and the dark circles under his eyes telegraph his lack of sleep. And his eyes are dull, dark and dead looking.

"Supreme Leader." Hux is lost for a moment, but then continues in an oily, persuasive voice. "Surely you have _better things to do_ than attend this meeting."

Kylo Ren glares at him.

"This is where the Order is run from is it not?"

"Yes, yes of course Supreme Leader. But the generals have always taken care of this day to day sort of thing. Snoke had better things to do."

"I am _not_ Snoke," Ren pointed out quietly, "and I intend to lead the Order as _I_ see fit. It would seem to me this is the ideal forum for making sure you're all doing what I want you to."

Hux swallows loudly, but can't seem to say anything. He falls back into his chair with a loud _woosh_ as the padded seat absorbs his weight, and Ren raises one eyebrow.

"General Hux," Ren's voice is quiet, but still somehow full of threat, "You are in my chair."

And Hux is opening and closing his mouth silently like a fish again. His eyes dart around and he can see there are no other seats. Hux has just gone from running the show to not even having a seat at the table, and Kylo looks amused at his predicament.

"Lieutenant Mitaka, be so kind as to fetch him a chair," Ren orders.

Hux is humiliated when what Mitaka brings in looks like a battered metal seat from the Stormtrooper's mess hall, _five levels down_. Now Hux knows Kylo has planned this humiliation, and Mitaka has been his co-conspirator. Hux pauses, not wanting to sit in the ratty chair that Mitaka has put right next to Ren's seat. He's not sure what message this sends to those watching. And then Ren very obviously raises his right hand, palm and fingers spread, and begins to slowly close his fist. Hux can feel his throat constrict, and his face is slowly purpling.

"Now Hux," Ren orders him, eyes slightly narrowed.

He can only scrabble for his seat as Ren releases him suddenly.

The Supreme Leader sits down at Hux's usual seat, and glares at everyone seated.

"Right," he orders, looking at the Hux cowering to his left, "Lets begin by introducing ourselves and the going to why I should keep each of you in your current positions."

By the next briefing, Hux has convinced himself that Ren has had his fun, and that Ren wont show. But Mitaka has beaten him to the briefing room, and is setting out datapads in front of each seat. It seems not only has Ren decided to attend these briefings, but now Mitaka has taken over administration. At least there is an extra chair at the table. Although Hux notes it is probably his old chair, which had been special only because of it's position. The head of the table is now graced by a large, slightly raised chair, wide with high arm rests and a high back. 

_Reminiscent of a throne_ , Hux thinks sourly.

"Perhaps you would like to read the agenda for the meeting," Mitaka offers, pointing at the pad on the seat next to Ren's. 

At least that position sends a message that he is second only to the Supreme Leader, who Hux notes has just entered the room. He again looks tired.

"We will be discussing my proposal for a bounty on the remainder of the resistance," Hux informs Mitaka.

"I'm afraid you'll have to table it for another briefing," Mitaka replies sweetly, ""Shall I add it to tomorrow's agenda?"

Hux is furious, and he can hear the petulance in his own voice. "I want to discuss it _today._ "

"Mitaka has spoken Hux," Ren grunts, but doesn't bother to look at him. "You can see him in his office after the meeting."

Hux is quiet for most of the meeting, and granted it has run smoothly and quickly since Ren refused to discuss anything that wasn't tabled and cut off anyone who couldn't get to the point. But at the end of the briefing, the last item is a report on any sightings of the Resistance and Hux sees his chance.

" _I_ have decided we should offer a large bounty for...."

Ren is choking him, almost absently, and Hux is suspended a foot off the floor. Ren doesn't even look at him when he speaks.

"Table it for tomorrow Hux."

Ren doesn't let him go until he dismisses the meeting.

Ren has an office in his quarters, but when Hux goes looking for Mitaka he finds Ren had reallocated Hux's own spacious offices. Ren has the larger one that Hux used to occupy himself, although he is not present at the moment. Mitaka has displaced Hux's own assistant, who has apparently been redeployed to Bracca to oversee the scrapping of the Supremacy.

So Hux now has no office, no assistant, and has been assigned to rather basic quarters whilst his old ones are renovated to a manner Ren thinks fit for his new position.

He is rude to Mitaka, because the Lieutenant does not rise when he enters the room, too busy with the terminal at his station and the two datapads to one side he keeps referring back to, and doesn't even notice Hux. Hux coughs loudly, and when Mitaka just looks at him Hux rebukes him for his lack of respect.

"You will rise and salute me as a superior officer.

Mitaka jumps to his feet and obeys, before Hux nods and permits him to sit again as he sits in the chair in front of the desk.

"I wish to table a motion for tomorrow's agenda," Hux says coldly, nostrils pinched.

Mitaka adds the item Hux has requested, and informs Hux that should he wish to request other items in future he might find it more convenient to send it electronically from the station in his office. Ren has just entered the small waiting area at the front of the offices, and Hux takes the opportunity to point out that he no longer has an office. Or an assistant.

The Supreme Leader wanders in and stands behind him, his tall presence looming over him.

"I have arranged administrative space down the hall," Ren informs him. "Mitaka, provide him with a map to his new office."

The space in question proves to be as far distant from the bridge as he can get and still be on the same level. It's small, barely room for only a desk, two chairs and his station. No assistant. No window. And bad lighting.

Hux has lived on this ship for years, and he is familiar with most of it but especially the bridge level. It only takes him a moment to recall what this room was originally used for, remembering the equipment secured to the wall, and the dozen or so small droids that used to occupy the space until they were needed.

_A kriffing janitors closet._

The third briefing, Kylo's fourth day as Supreme Leader, starts well enough for Hux.

Ren even let's him run the meeting, sitting in his chair looking bored and disinterested in the proceedings. Although Hux is pretty sure it's act, because any time Hux strays from the agenda he can feel the pressure of Rens fingers, which lay hidden under the table on the, around his throat. 

But when Hux reaches the agenda item he had Mitaka add, he feels the Supreme Leaders eyes boring into him.

"I propose a figure of one hundred thousand credits to any proven Resistance scum, dead or alive."

Ren does not object, and the motion passes.

"Half a million for the girl and the general each," Hux adds, sneering. They briefing has gone so well for him, he's prepared to taunt Ren a little. _Let's see how he reacts to his mother and his concubine with prices on their heads_.

Hux has the support of the generals, who all seem to be agreeing with the suggestion. But the lack of response from Ren is disappointing. The motion is about to be carried, when the Supreme Leader speaks.

"If they are going to cost me that much Hux, I want them alive. And unharmed. Any of them."

"Supreme Leader," Hux begins, "surely...."

Ren is choking him again.

"Dead men don't talk Hux," Ren growls. "Bring them to _me_ , alive, and in a condition I can use to extract any information about the others. General Organa has information that may be useful to us, and I want to kill the girl myself."

Hux can only squeak his agreement.

"And don't let any of you forget, that whilst I _appreciate_ your opinions and suggestions, and _welcome_ your assistance in running the First Order, _my_ decisions are final. This is _not a committee_."

He lets go of Hux's throat, and rises from his seat.

"Meeting adjourned," he dismisses them all, and stalks out of the room.

By the fourth briefing, Rens fifth day at Leader, the fleet has dispersed and most of the generals have returned to their vessels. 

There isn't much on the agenda, Mitaka has allocated time for the general of each division to report to Ren their destination and status, and Hux thinks he's going to escape this meeting without humiliation or being choked.

But it's not to be.

Ren looks terrible, dark circles beneath his eyes, tired eyes, and his skin is grey. Hux thinks he might even have lost some weight, and realises he cant recall seeing Ren attend any of the meals in the Officer's Mess since the _Supremacy_. Of course Ren could be ordering his meals to be delivered to his rooms, but Hux somehow doubts that.

General Enric Pryde, an old school military man who had once served the Empire, finishes his report from near Batuu at the edges of the unknown regions where he has been patrolling since the earliest days of the Order. He mentions the Supreme Leader looks tired and his staff need to take better care of him, looking directly at Hux as he says it.

"I will have you know the very best chef's and physicians the Order has are aboard this vessel," Hux spits at Pryde. "Perhaps if the Supreme Leader would bother to eat or sleep..."

And Ren is absent mindedly choking Hux again, as Pryde smiles sweetly at Hux.

On the fifth briefing, Kylo Ren's sixth day as Supreme Leader, the _Finalizer_ is enroute to Tython. It appears that whilst Hux was sleeping, sometime in 3rd shift, Kylo Ren has received word on a sighting of the _Millennium Falcon_. 

There's only Hux and the three General's in charge of the accompanying Star Destroyers at the briefing, and because they are currently in hyperspace there's no remote connection to the rest of the First Order Generals. 

Hux has Ren's full attention today, and the Supreme Leader is watching him balefully as Hux runs the briefing. Hux usually loves being the centre of attention, but he has rapidly learned the past six days that Ren's attention is good for neither Hux's physical or mental health. So Hux runs according to Mitaka's agenda, nothing additional, and keeps time.

Hux prides himself on being a fast learner, which is why when he slips up he really only has himself to blame.

They've reached the agenda item Mitaka has noted "Supreme Leader's report on Intel regarding the Resistance Terrorists".

Ren begins by informing the room why they are headed to Tython, and that he will personally be transporting down to the planet with the Knights of Ren to investigate.

"Supreme Leader," Hux squawks indignantly, "surely the scum have long gone by now. Would it be more appropriate to send a platoon and remain here yourself? After all, you lead the might of the First...."

The choke, when it comes, is neither absentminded nor gentle. Hux is purpling almost immediately, his feet dangling a foot above the floor.

"I will be transporting to the surface myself, Hux," Ren hisses at him. "If they are no longer there _I_ am the only one who can extract the necessary information."

Ren examines Hux with his dead looking eyes, and Hux is fairly certain this is point at which he is going to die. But Ren seems to have bored of him, and drops him suddenly.

Hux is still sprawled on the floor when Ren calls the meeting to a close soon after. His humiliation is complete when Ren tells Mitaka to take Hux to the infirmary.

The sixth briefing, Ren's seventh day as Supreme Leader, has been cancelled. Mitaka has cancelled it because Ren has left the ship to investigate the reports the Resistance scum have been there, and the agenda items will be rolled over to tomorrows briefing.

Hux abhors chaos, and the lack of morning briefing adds to his sense of chaos the First Order has been experiencing since Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader.

However, it's the first day since Kylo Ren came to power that Hux hasn't been personally subjected to Ren's brutality. He's been thrown against to wall of a ship on day one, and force choked every day since, each time a public humiliation.

So even though it chafes Hux to abandon the usual start to each morning, he finds as he sits sipping caf at his desk in the office that used to be a janitors closet, that he can live without the occasional morning briefing.

When the Supreme Leader returns early in to third shift, Hux is called to attend one of the hangars along with the other senior staff to welcome Ren.

The tall. dark figure of the Supreme Leader stomps his way across the hangar bay floor until he reaches Hux, breathing forcefully through his nose and glaring at Hux.

As far as Hux can recall, he hasn't done anything to piss the Supreme Leader off today. Perhaps things did not go well planetside, but Hux is quite certain telling the Supreme Leader "I told you so" is not in the interests of his long term health.

So when Ren narrows his eyes at him, Hux remains at attention and further grits his teeth, determined not to speak. But Hux just can't win, because this only seems to antagonise Ren further.

"Are you not in the least bit interested in whether the Resistance, upon whose heads you wanted a bounty, were even there?"

Hux swallows, knowing he likely about to be humiliated either way, but since the Supreme Leader has directly spoken to him he really _should_ answer.

"Of course Supreme Leader. Did you find them?"

"No."

It's a near miracle, Hux thinks, that he can still breath freely.

Ren circles him, as if he were examining Hux for some flaw he can draw attention to. And Hux doesn't miss the fingers that twitch.

"They were never there," Ren admits, coming to a standstill in front of Hux. "I knew the moment we set down. Still the journey was not a complete waste of my time."

Hux can't quite stop himself from raising one eyebrow, but otherwise remains impassive. Ren hasn't really paid attention to it though, something for which Hux is incredibly grateful.

"Knowledge is power Hux. In the temple ruins...."

Ren is almost rambling now, and Hux thinks any moment the Supreme Leader's fragile mental stability is going to collapse.

"I found something the scavenger doesn't know," Ren smiles softly to himself, then brings his attention back to Hux. "You're dismissed Hux."

Kylo Ren's eighth day as Supreme Leader sees a longer briefing, to cover the Agenda's of both the aborted sixth and planned seventh briefings.

Hux's mood is sour when Ren walks in, still looking like banthasplat but an improvement on the progressive dark circles and evident exhaustion of previous briefings. It seems Ren might make it as Supreme Leader, and for now at least Hux's can say goodbye to his hope that Ren's mind would crack further than was to begin with and allow Hux to take control.

There's 10 generals present today, the three from their support star destroyers as well as seven others in the sector who have joined them in orbit above Tython. And kriffing Pryde, who almost always attends by remote holo, is not only amongst the audience but front and centre.

And Kylo is talking about brining him in from the unknown regions to join them in person. Hux feels sick to his stomach.

The agenda is long, and Hux is finding the entire thing interminable. Ren is chairing the briefing, and his mood is... well not _cheerful_ but he's definitely significantly less dark and moody than usual. Hux is lost in brooding and almost misses the change in mood. Ren is out of his chair now, walking up and down the room as he speaks

"Alright then Generals," the Supreme Leader announces. "This has all been quite an interesting process. However, I don't think this method of governing the First Order is going to work for us long term."

Hux wants to groan, sure Ren is about to declare himself Emperor or some such, and the Ren has stopped between Hux's chair and his own. _Right next to Hux._

"As General Hux has kindly pointed out to me," Ren claps Hux on the shoulder as he says it, "a Supreme Leader has a great many things to do, and my time may be better spent on some of those and not these daily meetings."

Poor Armitage Hux makes the mistake of beginning to hope that Ren might let him run the Order after all. 

_Yes_ , Hux thinks to himself, _a full week and a handful of hours, and Ren's grown bored of it already_.

"Frankly generals, most of you are completely unnecessary to the process, most of it can run on protocol and standing orders. I have decided to form a Supreme Council, with the least offensive of you to advise me and assist me in ruling the First Order held territories."

 _Great_ , Hux has now gone from hope to despair, _here is how he sidelines me_. And he's not really listening as Ren recites a list of names, but is then suddenly startled to hear his own.

"I beg your Pardon, Supreme Leader?"

"Pay attention Hux," Ren admonishes, although his tone is magnanimous. "The Supreme Council will consist of Generals Enric Pryde, Frantis Griss, Amret Engell, Bellava Parnadee, Domaric Quinn, and Armitage Hux. Along with myself of course."

Hux allows himself a moment of elation... until it occurs to him the majority of the Generals Ren has chosen despise him, and he them.

Ren has stacked the board with his enemies, once more making a fool of Hux.

Morning briefing on the _Finalizer_ will apparently continue however. Not as a means of commanding the Order, but Ren points out this is a Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer, a gigantic vessel with large complement of officers and crew, and it requires direction and management. _Things like maintenance and cleaning_ , Ren tells Hux, _making sure we all eat_. He commands the vessel, he needs to take responsibility for it and supervise the officers.

It seems that in a week Hux has gone from running the order as Snoke's right hand man, to manager of the _cleaning crew_. When Pryde hears about it, he makes a point of calling Hux to offer his (false) commiseration. And to point out that at least Hux has been stationed in the appropriate office. Although how the kriff Enric Pryde knows Hux is in the janitors closet is a mystery.


End file.
